Bourbon, Jack and Jim
by faeriedust7290
Summary: Jim and Phoenix are celebrating their anniversary, and Bones hears. Can he keep his hands to himself? STRAIGHT UP THREESOME SMUT! YOU NO LIKEY, YOU NO READIE!


Phoenix had no idea how she'd gotten into the position she was in, but boy was she in it. Or rather, they had been in her. At the moment, the young Cadet was laying, buck naked, between the equally naked James T. _fuckingdelicious_ Kirk and Leonard "Bones" McCoy. She rubbed her dark brown eyes as she rolled over, trying to get her hair (which was almost the same dark shade of brown) out from under Bones' arm. She finally succeeded, only to find herself staring into Jim's _amazinglydissecting _eyes.

"Morning sexy," he said, his voice rough with sleep. He turned to face her, throwing his arm over her hip, and his lips caught hers. Suddenly, it all came back.

* * *

"Jim, you're an idiot," Phoenix mumbled against said man's shoulder blade. He couldn't quite get his key to work, and Phoenix knew the mixture of Jack and Jim Beam had something to do with it. Phoenix had figured out during their _amazinglyperfect _three month relationship that he shouldn't mix hard liquors, but the fact that they were celebrating their anniversary pushed that from her mind.

Jim finally got the door to open, much to Phoenix's relief, and they quietly stumbled into the room. In the semi-darkness, Phoenix could see Bones was curled up in bed with the covers over his head. As she made her way quietly to Jim's bed, she could hear him rummaging around in the closet and knew he was getting out the bottle of Bourbon he and Bones frequently shared.

Finding his prey with an _"Ah ha!" _muffled by clothing, Jim stood up unsteadily before stumbling back to the bed. "Babe, we probably shouldn't drink anymore. We have class tomorrow," Phoenix said, slurring slightly. Jim let out a slight pout, and Phoenix couldn't take it, so she grabbed the bottle from his hand and opened it, taking a long swig before pivoting her body and straddling Jim's lap.

She wasn't surprised in the least that he was hard and hot _andohsolongandthick_ against her _equallyhotandsoakingwet_ core. He apparently hadn't figured out yet that she'd decided to forego panties, so she would just have to let him know. She barely gave him time to take his own long swig before she pulled the bottle out of his hand and set it on the floor. When she was sitting up straight again, Jim's hands were travelling up her legs as his lips travelled down to her cleavage, trailing fire into her core.

She moaned and bucked her hips forward when he squeezed her ass hard, and she knew she would have bruises the shape and size of his hands the next morning. Phoenix somehow managed to push the eager Jim down onto his back before pulling her shirt over her head. Jim grinned when he saw her breasts bounce free, as covered as her dripping mound.

The groan elicited from Jim's throat drove Phoenix wild as she began to ride him, his jeans making wonderful friction on her bare flesh. His shirt was soon pushed up to his chest as Phoenix made her way slowly up his body. His mouth made an O of understanding when he felt her juices on his stomach.

"Jim…" she moaned in a whisper, and he complied with her unspoken request. She sighed in relief when she heard him unzipping his pants. The sound of cloth on flesh sounded in her ears for a moment before she could feel him _longandhard_ bounce against her right cheek. She moved her body down Jim's, sliding onto him in one slow stroke. She leaned down and muffled his moan with her mouth as she began to bounce up and down slowly, trying not to make the bed squeak and wake Bones up. The good doctor, however, was already up. He'd apparently been drinking too, and couldn't resist the sounds coming from his roommate's bed, because the moan that Phoenix and Jim heard in return was a surprise.

Phoenix moaned loudly as Jim's cock gave a very noticeable twitch. "Bones," she moaned, sitting up and looking over to his side of the room. She could hear the sound of fabric and skin, and knew that he was jerking himself off, quickly by the sound of it. "Bones," she said again. "Get over here and have some _ah, _fucking fun."

In the back of her mind, Phoenix knew that her request was twisted, but Jim didn't seem to mind and her lower extremities had a mind of their own. She had just begun to pick up the pace when she felt Bones' hand next to Jim's on her hips. Not knowing why, Phoenix quickly pulled off of Jim, but before he had time to respond, she was turned the other way, riding him just as eagerly as she'd been moments before.

Bones sighed into Phoenix's mouth as she kissed him, and she could taste the Bourbon on his tongue. He was already naked, and she could feel him against her belly as she moved up and down on Jim. He pressed into her harder, moaning into her mouth. Phoenix pulled away and Bones latched his mouth to her neck, nipping and sucking, his hands kneading her breasts, bringing the nipples to hard points.

"You wanna fuck me, Bones?" she whispered in his ear, panting harshly. He moaned when she lifted up her hands to play with his own nipples. "Come on, Bonesy, come for me... Come all over me…" she said, apparently loud enough for Jim to hear, because seconds later Jim was grunting harshly, his hands on her hips as he thrust into her, the combination of him spilling inside of her and the hot wetness of Bones' orgasm on her chest and belly pushing her over the edge.

She cried out and collapsed forward, Bones catching her in his arms as her hips gyrated and her muscles clenched against Jim, who was now sitting up. Once the three were breathing at a more even pace, Jim groaned in her ear. "That was fucking amazing," he purred, sucking her earlobe into his hot mouth. She felt Bones nod in agreement on the other side of her face and she grinned. "Oh, we aren't done yet, boys," she growled.

She pulled herself off of Jim, pulling off her skirt and kicking off her boots fluidly. "Up," she said to Jim, who was looking pleasantly shocked. He complied, letting Phoenix strip him while Bones watched. She didn't miss his cock twitching back to life. Once Jim was as clothed as he was when he was born, Phoenix told Jim to lie down on the bed again. He didn't question it, mostly because of the glint in Phoenix's eyes.

Almost immediately Phoenix had Jim's cock in her hand and she was kneading him to painful, wonderful hardness. "_Fuck_, Nix… _Ugh_… God, I want you so fucking bad," he moaned clenching his bedspread in his fists. Phoenix only shook her head. "No, baby. It's Bones' turn to fuck me," she said, quickly finishing her sentence at the sight of Jim's glare. "But, that doesn't mean I'm not gonna let you come, too," she finished, looking over at Bones. He had been sitting next to Jim, watching Phoenix's hands on Jim and wanting them to be on his own raging hard-on. "Bones, why aren't you fucking me yet?" she asked, grinning when Jim bucked his hips into her hand. The doctor didn't need telling twice, and he was quickly on his feet behind Phoenix. She quickly climbed up on the bed, motioning for Jim to move up, too, and Bones was right behind her. She damn near cried out when he filled her, thrusting slowly and deliberately, and she didn't know if he or Jim was bigger.

Jim tangled his fingers in Phoenix's hair when she covered his tip with her mouth, fucking him the best she could using her tongue and lips. With every moan that escaped from Phoenix's throat, the vibrations made Jim's eyes roll back in his head with the pleasure. It didn't take long for Phoenix's orgasm to hit, what with the sound of Bones' hips slapping against the flesh of her ass, his tip hitting her G-Spot and his balls smacking against her clit. Jim cried out when she did, thrusting upward as her hand became a blur on his dick.

He was soon spurting on her chest and throat, and Bones came soon after, yelling out before falling forward onto Phoenix's back. "Christ, Nix. That was awesome…" Bones whispered in her ear. She only grinned in response. The three took time to catch their breath, lying in a jumbled heap of entangled limbs and sweaty flesh. Bones was the first to speak. "I don't know about you, Jim, but I think that we should repay this here little lady for the favor she just did for us."

Phoenix felt Jim nod against her just before she felt Bones pick her up and lay her on her back. "You get the top, I'll get the bottom?" Bones asked, and Jim nodded, smirking. Phoenix had no idea what they were talking about, but it soon hit her when Jim pulled her up onto his chest and Bones bent her knees over his shoulders, his mouth poised over her opening. She could feel Jim's cock pressed into her lower back as he played with her nipples, but the load moan came when Bones licked all the way up her slit, his tongue hardening to a point as it swirled around her clit. The only thing going through her mind was _fuckmoreharderjimbones _ and she quickly reached for Bones, but before her hands got to him, Jim had grabbed them and directed her towards the back of his own head.

"You wanna come, Nix?" he said into her ear, and she bucked her hips up. "Keep doing what you're doing, Jim," Bones mumbled against Phoenix's soaking mound. "Come on, baby," he said, moving his hands down her arms to her breasts. "You want Bones to fuck you again? You want me to fuck you, baby? I'll fuck you right through the damned _mattress_, all you gotta do is come for me." Phoenix whined deep in her throat, and Jim knew he had to keep going. "I'm gonna fuck you so _hard_, Nix. _God, _you're so fucking _hot_." Jim could feel her starting to fall apart as Bones fucked her quickly with his tongue.

"Now, Bones," Jim said, and before Phoenix had time to think they had switched places, and Jim was following up on his promises. He was pounding into her relentlessly, and she was crying out his name and Bones stroked himself equally as hard over Jim's back. "Ohgodjimimgonnafucking_AHHH!" _she cried, her nails biting into Jim's shoulders as he fucked her into the best orgasm she'd ever had, and she could feel herself writhing under him before he came, too, along with Bones, who was calling out Phoenix's name.

The last thing Phoenix remembers before waking up is Jim pulling her into him as Bones wraps his arm around her waist, just at the end of Jim's happy trail.

* * *

"So, Jim, Phoenix, how'd you like it?"

Captain Pike smiled at the two Cadets, barely noticing their laced fingers. Phoenix was glad that the collar of her shirt covered most of the marks Bones had left on her the night before. "Great seminar, Captain. It was damn near revolutionary," Jim said, glancing at his girlfriend with a wicked smirk on his face. Phoenix nudged him playfully and wrinkled her nose.

"He's right. I thought it was phenomenal." The older Captain smiled down at the two Cadets. "You two are doing well, then?" he asked. Phoenix nodded. "Very," she said, and Jim wrapped an arm around Phoenix's waist. "Well, I've got to go appease some very pushy dignitaries. I'll see you two later?" he said, and Jim nodded. "Yes, sir."

Phoenix and Jim watched the Captain walk away and held back a laugh when he turned to look at them again. "Hey, Kirk, I don't care who your father was, or how brilliant you are, if you hurt my little girl, I'll hurt you," he threatened, but Jim only smirked and nodded. "Trust me, sir, she's not hurting now or any time in the future cause of me."

Phoenix's face turned the same shade as her uniform.


End file.
